goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Draclo
Draclo is a green dragon created by Justin Wolfe and the one of the main protagonists of the Goop's World series. He is the youngest character in the series. Draclo makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, helping Goop on his adventure to defeat King Grex and save Blossom by serving as a steed in some areas. He is one of the main characters of almost every Goop's World series game. A while back, Goop, Bing, and Draclo made their way to the Gooptar Kingdom. Draclo routinely helps Goop go on adventures to stop villains such as Grex and Dr. Derwiff. Name origin Draclo's name is derived from the word draco, meaning "dragon". Personality Due to being a young child, Draclo has a very naive and clumsy personality. He's very gullible and will generally follow Goop's schemes. He doesn't exactly know right from wrong, which can get him into trouble. He's very happy-go-lucky and is always smiling, even in the face of danger. He doesn't always know any better, but always cares for his friends. Abilities Being a dragon, Draclo is gifted with the power of flight. This usually manifests as a gliding ability, as shown in Goop's World and Goop's World 2: Paranoia. He can also utilize a variety of elemental breaths, such as Fiery Breath, Freezy Breath, and Sparky Breath. In Goop GP, Draclo can use a Vacuum Veggie to inhale a racer in front of him and spit them out behind him. Voice actor Unknown History The first event of importance involving Draclo is before the original game, when he, Bing, and Goop make their way to the Gooptar Kingdom and make their home. A year after he makes his home, Draclo is sleeping in his nest when Princess Blossom is kidnapped by King Grex. He then sets off to help Goop reclaim the Magic Opals and save the Princess. One year later, Draclo once again must help Goop go on another adventure after the evil King Grex, now a ghost after being devoured by Magmass, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, causing the Real World and the Spirit World to mash together. Two years later, Draclo finds himself and the kingdom under attack by the evil king (who is now a robot version of himself possessed by his spirit) and the bounty hunter Frogrump. However, as the attack begins, Grex's army itself is attacked and defeated by the army belonging to Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. Draclo stays behind with Blossom. Draclo and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Goop is once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. Draclo decides to help Goop by giving him Opal Missions. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Draclo did not exist. *Draclo's signature color is Orange. *Draclo appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up, as a Minion. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where Draclo has no English lines. *''Bing: Powered-Up'' and Goop: Minion Warfare are the only games in which Draclo does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, Draclo is 4. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, he's 9. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Draclo is transformed into a monstrous version of himself. Gallery Draclo's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World: Opal HQ Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Characters from Goop GP